1. Field
The present invention relates to the slew rate of a binary digital signal, and, more particularly, to a method or technique for adjusting or controlling this slew rate.
2. Background Information
As is well-known, speeds at which processors, such as microprocessors, execute instructions has been increasing dramatically. As is also well-known, when transistors are fabricated for such a processor or microprocessor, the effective length of the transistor channel may vary due to slight variations in the process, such as temperature and the like. As processor speeds increase, the effect that these variations in the channel length have upon processor performance becomes of greater significance. For example, the slew rate of binary digital signals produced by the processor may be affected by these variations. A need, therefore, exists for a method or technique of controlling slew rate, despite these variations in transistor channel length.